Alex
Alex is a Amargosaurus from Prehistoric Island and Prehistoric Island Reborn. History Season 2 Sam lived in a herd of three different sauropods. All three were separated at birth and only have each other for protection. they are,Nigel the Nigersaurus, Alex the Amargasaurus, and Sam the Saltasaurus As well Todd who is now It is revealed to have grown up a lot. Now being a 7 meter long sub adult. accompanies them. It ends with Malachite scaring off all the Sauropods. New Life Junior the young T-Rex runs wonders away from the nest and finds a baby Saltosaurus. Junior sniffs the baby. But Sam quickly charges at Junior chasing him back to nest. Malachite growls at Sam. Sam then returns to Alex and Nigel who welcome her back. Because Sam's mate did not stick around Nigel and Alex try to become father figures for Sam's daughter. They all then leave in search of food. Season 3 A Welcome Return Sam,Alex, and Nigel all are munching on trees. However Sam's daughter is gone. it is implied she got eaten. Luckily for Sam she is pregnant again so she can still be a mother again. Aftershocks A Yutyrannus is on the hunt and finds Sam,Alex, and Nigel. The Yutyrannus first attacks Nigel. But Sam gets the Yutyrannus off by whipping it with her tail. The Yutyrannus then attacks Sam. Alex then hits the Yutyrannus multiple times with his tail. The Yutyrannus retreats. But Nigel is severely wounded. The three sauropod move off. But the Yutyrannus decides to follow them. The Yutyrannus is hot on the much slower sauropods tails. He decides to finish off the already injured Nigel and strikes and kills Nigel. This time Sam and Alex can't do anything and leave Nigel. The Yutyrannus then feasts on Nigel's dead body. Later Sam and Alex have found a herd of Triceratops. Helping make them feel safe from predators with a lot more eyes to keep them safe. However Pisces now wants to hunt them. The earthquake destroyed Pisces territory forcing her to find new territory. She is also hungry and tries to hunt Alex and Sam. However a Sauroposeidon scares Pisces off. Sam an Alex decide to follow the Sauroposeidon for protection. Status Quo The Sauroposeidon has managed to still protect Sam and Alex for weeks. However Sam is close to the end of her pregnancy and she will lay her eggs. Suddenly making her small herd vulnerable. One Acrocanthosaurus watches the herd. Desperation The Rouge Male has killed almost every herbivore. The few who survived migrated. Except for Sam Alex and the Sauroposeidon. But Sam has finally laid her eggs now they are all at risk of being hunted. A group of Acrocanthosaurus have been waiting for a chance to attack. Return Of The King Part 1 Sam's eggs have finally hatched. But the Acrocanthosaurus pack has finally decided to attack them. They sneak up behind the herd. Sam Alex and the Sauroposeidon try to protect the babies. But many predators have arrived watching the battles hoping to maybe eat one of the baby Saltosaurs. Including The Rouge Male. The Alpha Acrocanthosaurus attacks Alex. The Rouge Male then arrives. The Acrocanthosaurus pack then focus there efforts on The Rouge Male. Sam Alex and The Sauroposeidon all take there chance to escape. Prehistoric Island Reborn Trouble With her mate dead Nancy tries to find someone else to be with. She runs into Sam and so she decides to join Sam. Alex then stares off in the dIstance Hard Work Alex again tries to talk to Sam however a Giganotosaurus attacks so Alex never gets the chance. Bittersweet Nancy and Sam stand peacefully, soon they are greeted by Alex. After being separated for 25 years the two sauropods are back together. But Gordon disrupts things with a roar, Nancy steps up to fight Gordon and avenge her fallen mate. Nancy scratches Gordon bites but Nancy soon tires out and backs away. Gordon then goes after Sam and knocks her over and then is killed with one bite. Nancy retaliates with a brutal slash, bloodying Gordon's face. Gordon retreats. Alex looks at his fallen friend and says goodbye for one last time. He then parts ways with Nancy who is alone again. Appearances Prehistoric Island * PI S2 EP1 * PI S2 EP5 * PI S3 EP1 * PI S3 EP5 * PI S3 EP7 * PI S3 EP9 * PI S3 EP11 * PI S3 EP12 Prehistoric Island Reborn * PIR S1 EP1 * PIR S1 EP3 * PIR S1 EP8 Category:Characters Category:Prehistoric Island Category:Prehistoric Island Characters